Laharl's Day
by Loveable Bishounen
Summary: Laharl's has fallen for his vassal and wants to show it through violence. This is partly Laharl's point of view from the other "Day's" story and mostly original. Enjoy, because I don't own anything.


Laharl slept soundly in his coffin. The overlord has pleasant dreams all through the night; even now he was having one. In this dream, Laharl was causing great destruction to the people of Earth. The blood shedding, the people screaming, the fires burning... Laharl being to move his hand down his body. Himself using his Yoshitsuna to slaughter anyone who ran by him, his minions using their destructive techniques to destroy building, ever releasing tons of pepper over Earth and addicting the children with a videogame; Laharl dipped his land deeper under his bed sheets.

Laharl grabbed what he was nocturnally looking for. He moved his hand in awkward way in an attempt to please himself; Laharl accomplished this as noted by the soft moan that interrupted his snoring pattern. Laharl continued to move his hand, which caused his moans to become more abrupt and disturb his snore pattern. While he was moving, he noticed something strange about the sheets, but decided to ignore it, at least until he was done.

The destruction continued within his mind and caused his hand to move faster. The killing, the screaming, the deaths, the fires, the sneezing... Laharl could not take too much more. Laharl's whole body tightened, trying to savor all he can. Unsuccessful, as with all the times before, he released himself with one final moan. Laharl laid in bed for a minute, slowly waking-up, and trying to recover himself. The sweaty Laharl now decided to check to see what this strange feeling was; it was wetness.

The overlord tapped around his bed some more; no doubt it was wetness, and not caused by sweat. Laharl sighed, realizing what he had done through the night. He slowly removed the sheets from his legs and lifted himself out off his bed. Laharl looked down at his bed and stared at a giant wet spot.

"This is the second time this week." Laharl said quietly to himself. "I'm the overlord; I'm not suppose to have accidents like this." The overlord blamed himself for something he could not control. Laharl remembered the time when Etna decided to him surprised with a gift, but caught him sleeping with wet sheets. "Maybe it was a good thing when she found-out about my problem; she hasn't told anyone, at least to my knowledge, and she helps me hide it from the public. Laharl looked out of his door to make sure no one was around. He took the sheet off the bed, and placed them in a basket along with other dirty clothes.

"Etna!" The overlord called with gruff in his voice. The overlord soon heard the gait of his trustful vassal.

"Yes, master?" The red-hair girl asked her superior being.

"Wash these." Laharl gave Etna the filled basket. Despite the fact the basket was completely filled, the basket felt heavier than what it should have. Etna peered into the basket and discovered what added that extra weight.

"Ohh..." Etna smirked. "the overlord wetted his..." Etna said with slow senescent.

"Shut up!" Laharl yelled at a tone that made his throat hurt. "Just do what I tell you." After the overlord said that, he began to spray some air-freshener around his room to cover up the musk.

Etna sighed. "Uhh... overlord?"

"Yeah?" Laharl said with open ears.

"Why don't you just wear..." Etna trying to make a statement.

"We already had this conversation, didn't we?" Laharl interrupting the caring vassal. Laharl just began talking and told a false story of a person who tried to bring him down. Personally, he liked Etna's idea, but in reality, he was too scared to try it. He would fear someone would find out and use it to bring the great overlord down.

"Or..." Etna said, tired of hearing Laharl's faulty arrogance. "maybe it's because you're paranoid."

"Paranoid?" Laharl thought to himself for a second before speaking his mind. "I'm not paranoid; I'm the overlord. No one questions my beliefs; leave!"

Etna sucked her teeth and left with the basket in hand. The overlord stood in his room, spraying the remains of the air-freshener. "Paranoid, eh?" Laharl giving Etna's statement a second thought. During this second thought, Laharl went over to his dresser to get dressed. Currently, he was just wearing a long robe. The overlord opened the dresser drawer and chose his usually shorts and scarf. He then sighed and left his chamber to explore the castle.

The young overlord drifted through the plain castle walls. Laharl thought to himself how good Etna was to him. All the times he needed someone, whether if it was to help, to hide, or to hype, Etna was always there for him. While thinking of Etna, Laharl did something he rarely ever did, he giggled. The overlord felt light-weight whenever he thought of the vassal.

"Is this that love thing Flonne's always talking about?" Laharl said to himself quietly and blushed. "Maybe that's why I can't stay mad at Etna." The overlord stopped to think for a second. "Etna's usually so nice to me, helping me in anyway possible; do we share the same feelings for each other?" After saying this, Laharl's head began to hurt. "Love is confusing. I better talk to that love-freak." Laharl went along his way to find Flonne.

The overlord tried looking in Flonne's room first. He knocked first, but when no one answered, he tried the knob. The knob turned and Laharl peered into the bedroom. Laharl gasped at first sight of what he saw. The dullness of Etna's room rested on one side, while the color of Flonne's room rested on the other. The overlord could not believe the differences in the two rooms.Laharl looked around the entire room, but saw neither of the two girls. Laharl closed the door and continued the search for the young angel.

Laharl looked up and down the castle walls, but to no success. Laharl then realized there was one place where he did not look: the prinnies' lair. Laharl decided to make his way down to the prinnies' lair, but on his way, he notice a strange object, accompanied by a strange smell. The overlord walked closer towards the object, which happened to be his basket.

"What the..." Laharl said to himself. "Why did Etna leave this here?" Laharl sniffed. "Wait, these aren't clean." Why did Etna leave these here? Is she trying to make a mockery out of me? Laharl sighed, knowing he would never understand that girl no matter how much he wanted to. He lifted the clothes and made his way to the laundry room. Towards every corner, Laharl looked to see if anyone was coming then continued on. Although that method did not work to well, as a prinny bumped into him.

"Ow, dood. Watch where you're going next time." The prinny was enraged, not knowing who he has bumped into.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Laharl angry by the prinny's comment.

"Who do you think you are, you piece of shÉ" The prinny finally realized who he had bumped into. "Master Laharl! Please excuse my hastily words."

"Why should I?" Laharl said wanting to show his arrogance.

"'Cause if you don't," the prinny smiled "I'll tell everyone about your little problem."

"Do so, and I rip-up your paycheck." Laharl blackmailing the prinny.

The prinny choked. "I need that paycheck. It gets kinda lonely in the lair and I some 'reading material'."

Laharl, realizing the reference, knew the prinny would stop. Laharl wanted to be on the safe-side since this prinny knew this knowledge. "So, nothing happened. We were just two males walking by each other."

"Right, dood." The prinny cleared his throat. "Good day Master Laharl."

"Good day prinny." Laharl said as the two walked away from each other. Laharl felt confident he would not tell anyone, and he continued forward. No one was to be seen In the laundry room, so Laharl made his way straight to the washer. He inserted the clothes into the washed, turned it om, and walked away from the machine. Laharl knew no one in the Netherworld would steal clothes, at least not the overlord's. Laharl smiled and resumed his trip to the prinnies' lair.

On his way, Laharl caught the eye of a young red-haired girl. Laharl smirked.

"Etna!" The overlord yelled her name. The vassal walked up the overlord.

"Yes, master?" Etna sighed as she spoke in monotone.

"You left my basket of clothes out in the hallway. I had to take the basket to the laundry room, and luckily no one saw me." Laharl lied so it seemed like he was not blaming the vassal; besides, it's not like that prinny even remembered it.

"Well..." the vassal acting shy. "some important things came up and I just forgot about it."

"Forgot?" Laharl started to become a little irritated. "How could you forget something something like that?"

"You're too angry all the time." Etna making a statement. "It's this castle that's doing this to you. You really need to remodel it."

"Remodel?" Laharl thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that the vassal had a good idea. "Remodeling; that sounds like a good idea." Etna smiled, knowing she indirectly pleased the overlord she cares about. "It's been about 2,500 years since these walls have been painted. I'll think about it" Laharl walked away, staring at the castle walls as he did so. More pleased than before, Laharl made his way to the prinny lair. He reached the lair without any further aspirations and opened the door. Laharl was angered by what he saw; prinnies lying around and doing nothing. This is not what he paid him for. The overlord was about to smack every prinny in the room back to work, but was halted by the general.

"What may I do you for dood? The general asked the young overlord.

"I'm looking for Flonne, have you seen her around?" Laharl asked as he looked around the room looking for her, but saw no one expect the lazy prinnies.

"Haven't seen her around dood." The general said with a weird expression on his face. "You know, we prinnies are more useful than you think; if you need something answered, then, dood, just ask us.

Laharl hesitated for a second. "Well, do you know anything about... love?"

"Love!" The general impolitely smirked in front of the master. "Sure, what do you need to know; I was a lover in my past life."

The overlord thought what exactly was the reason why he was down here. "Simply enough, how would you know if you're in love?"

"Well..." The general dragged his voice. "There's no definite answer to this question. My advice is: if you think you may be in love, then you probably are."

Laharl blushed just a little. "You must'd been a good lover."

The general smiled. "Well, I had a good man." With this comment the overlord slowly left the room to think about Etna. While the overlord traveled down the halls once again and eyed the walls as he strolled. He noticed many cracks in the wall and grime coming from those cracks.

"That girl really knows what to do. This castle is in bad shape for a remodel; I think I put those prinnies to good use tomorrow and help remodel this place." As Laharl said that to himself, someone jumped in front of him; it was Flonne.

"Hello Laharl-san!" She said with an everlasting smile on her face.

"Gah!" The young overlord grasped his chest as he tried to breathe. "Don't do that!" Laharl ordered as he continued walking.

Flonne directed herself directly to the left of Laharl. "So, how has you day been?"

"Pretty well, I guess." Laharl only leaving out his dream, his accident, his love, his finding, his encounter, and his chat, but other than that, he left nothing out. "You?"

Flonne giggled and nodded her head. "You know, you've been a good overlord lately." Flonne stated as she pecked him on the cheek and ran off.

"What the..." Laharl just stood there. "We hardly even talked, and I wanted to ask you about love." Laharl figured she was probably already at the other end of the castle. The overlord sighed; he only the advice given to him by the prinny, which he really had no other choices to fall back on, not implying the prinny's information was useless. Laharl continued on his way; thinking of a way to win Etna's heart.

"Now..." Laharl thought to himself. "what does Etna like. She likes power, greed, betrayal, and being sneaky." The overlord side-tracked for a second. "It sounds like me. This would be more easy; what do I like? I like power, sleuthing, money, and betraying people." Laharl side-tracked for another second. "I'm getting no whereÉ wait" Laharl remember this morning. "I like violence, death, suffering, torture; I wonder if Etna would like those things as well."

"But how can I show my love of violence?" Laharl sat in train of thought. "I could murder a prinny." Laharl shook his head. "I can cut myself like those Earthlings." Laharl shook his head again. "I could make it rain pepper." Laharl shook his head once more at that recurring thought. "Think Laharl, think. I could tell her my dreams." Laharl nodded. "That's it! I'll even include all the gory parts. If I love violence as much as I do, she'd just die over it." Laharl not realizing he was a true sadist.

Laharl looked down at what few clothes he had on; they looked to be boring, which after wearing the same pair of shorts for as long as he can remember would kind of do that. "I think I need some new clothes." The overlord said to himself. "Where can I find some new clothes, and possibly something that would have a nice impression on Etna." Laharl walked around with that question burning in his mind.

While the overlord drifted through the halls, he must have became absent-minded, because he wound up bumping into a large building. After the overlord felt the reaction, he stared at the wall for a second and took a couple of steps backwards. The overlord looked up to see what this place was; the sign read "Rosen Queen Company". Wondering if the store had what he was looking for, he entered. When he entered the store, a smiling clerk came up to him.

"Good day, sir." The clerk giggled. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for some new clothes and something violent." Laharl replied.

"Clothes can be found in aisles 68 and 69, and something violent..." the clerk thought for a second. "Try the weapons department in aisle 1." Not knowing where to go first, Laharl walked to aisle 68. Down aisle 68 rested male clothing and aisle 69 contained female clothing. Laharl was shocked to see how many people were in the wrong aisle. The overlord walked down aisle 68 in hopes to find something new to wear. Within a couple of minutes the overlord found something nice. It was a pair of semi-tight black pants and an overcoat with a dark purple shirt. Laharl immediately noticed a large sign labeled "dressing rooms"; he walked over there and entered a dressing room. He took off his pair of shorts and his scarf and put the new clothing on. Laharl looked in the mirror, and decided it fitted him well, although it by no means matched his hair colors. The overlord decided he would wear the outfit out of the store.

Laharl exited the dressing rooms and traveled over to aisle 1. Once the well-dressed boy reached the aisle, he quickly peered down it; all different kinds of weapon lingered amongst the walls. Knives, swords, guns, axes, fists, whips, chains, paws, maces, flamethrowers, tazers, clubs, throwing stars... the overlord felt he had grown taller in more ways then one. Laharl looked through all the weapons carefully, in hopes of finding one Etna would like. After careful deliberation, he decided on the morning star. He grabbed it by the handle and swung it around over his head; his blood rushed as the ball and chain spun faster. The overlord knew Etna would love this, and waltzed himself over to the cashier.

Laharl placed his morning star down on the counter, and noted the cashier that he was wearing the other items. The cashier scanned the morning star and the overlord's body. The total came up and the cashier told Laharl the total: 6,040 Hell. Laharl gasped at the high price, but dove into his wallet for his special allowance money. Laharl paid the man with six 1,000 Hell bills and four 10 Hell bills. The cashier accepted the money and wished Laharl a good day.

Laharl just then realized he wanted Etna to be the first person to see him in his new outfit, so the overlord traveled back to his room. He reached his room and took off the brand-new clothes. After doing so, he lied them down, along with his new morning star, flatly against his now dry bed. He walked over to his dresser and picked out his boring ol' red shorts. Before he could put them on, he heard a loud blast. Startled, he quickly put the pair of shorts on and ran toward the direction of the blast.

Laharl ran to where the blast occurred and saw Etna and Flonne. He looked towards the ground and saw a felt of blue prinny skin.

"Alright, who threw a prinny?" Laharl demanded to know. Etna raised her hand. "Why did you do so, Etna?" The overlord asked.

"The little guy came running out of my room." Etna said trying to defend herself.

"He was going through our used clothes." Flonne said trying to defend Etna.

"A pervert, eh?" Laharl said with seriousness in his voice; although the young overlord always want to try that. "I guess, I better go revive him." Laharl said as he walked away from the blast site. The overlord quickly walked over towards the Netherworld hospital. He reached the hospital soon enough and its door opened for the young overlord. The hospital was sparkling white and clean as a whistle. He walked up to the counter and was greeted by a smiling samurai.

"May I help you?" The samurai asked.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up a prinny who has just died a few minutes ago." Laharl told the samurai.

The samurai checked the records. "Yes, he just came in one minute ago. His name was Atticus; he's a level 18, so his bill would be 980 Hell." Laharl paid the samurai and she went to go fetch the prinny. The prinny waddled out and looked like nothing has happen. Laharl quickly realized it was the prinny from before. The prinny ran up to the overlord, but tripped along the way. Atticus lifted himself up and stood side-by-side with the overlord. The two exited the hospital at the same time. Outside the hospital, Laharl kneeled and stared at the prinny.

"Why did you do it?" Laharl asked Atticus.

"I heard a rumor about those two." The prinny replied.

Laharl paid closer attention. "What rumor?"

"That Lady Etna and Miss Flonne are lovers" Atticus responded bluntly. "I always like lesbians and wanted a token of the two."

"Lovers..." echoed in Laharl's mind. "I hate to burst your bubble, but they're not lovers."

"It's not true." The prinny defended his statement. "They live together and they are very nice to each other."

Laharl rose his voice. "They are not lovers!" Laharl yelled at the prinny, as he grabbed him. "Don't you dare say anything like that ever again."

Atticus, partly believing Laharl was bluffing, and partly because he was a wiseass, commented on Laharl's threat. "You know, the two are so sexy when they are making-out"

Laharl, enraged by this, chucked the prinny. Now, Laharl believed the higher you toss a prinny, the more damage its blast would do. Judging by the prinny's current height, Laharl figured the blast would destroy the castle. The overlord watched as the prinny flew higher into the air. When it reached its peak, however, Atticus was able to grab onto a pipe. Laharl watched from some 250 feet below, as the prinny tried to grip onto the pole.

"Okay, dood," Atticus was extremely nervous. "you proved a point. Now, get me down!" The overlord just began to walk away. "That's not cool, dood." Laharl was out of the prinny's site. "Dood...?" Atticus' voice echoed in the empty hall.

Laharl walked back to his chambers. "Etna and Flonne... na, it couldn't be." Laharl said to himself softly. "Well..." the overlord was having second thoughts. "maybe it's possible for the two..." He decided that if he was going to get Etna, it was probably now or never. Laharl entered his chamber and took off his shorts and put-on his new outfit. The overlord picked-up his morning star gift and quickly walked down to Etna's.

Laharl stood in front of Etna's door. With the morning star behind his back, he knocked on the door. No answer. "Damn it!" The overlord swore to himself as he walked back to his chambers. Right in front of his chamber, however, was where Laharl found her. He walked up to her and the vassal noticed him immediately.

"Th... That's a nice outfit you have on Laharl." Etna studdering in her voice.

"Here; I got this for you" Laharl swung his hands from behind him to in front of him. "It's a morning star."

Etna's eyes lit up. "It's beautiful, and look at the spikes, they're so sharp; you could easily kill someone with this." Etna gave Laharl a peck on the cheek.

Laharl blushed. "If you want, I have plenty of vile stories I can tell." Etna, interested, entered Laharl's quarters. The two sat down on Laharl's bed and Laharl began to tell the dream he had last night. Laharl told the dream in the most graphic way possible. Etna enjoyed this story greatly and began to breathe heavy. Laharl continued on with his story; noting every chopped head, mangled body, disfigured limb, diced torso... Etna could not contain herself much longer and jumped on Laharl. The young girl pinned Laharl down and began to do things only the overlord dreamed of, just not of the same context. While Etna began to violate the young overlord, the two heard the loud blast of a prinny falling. Laharl laughed, and enjoyed whatever Etna had in store for the young overlord. 


End file.
